Dude, Where's My Mount?/Phil
| character = Paladin | affiliation = | occupation = | location = Whisperwind US (PvE) | status = Alive | alignment = }} Phil is one of the main protagonists from the popular Machinima Dude, Where's My Mount?. He is classed as a Human Paladin and is known as an idiot of the show with his stupid, but hilarious remarks. Phil can sometimes be given racist remarks, but only by Dave. He is voiced by Phil Hutton. Plot Overview Phil is a Human Paladin and is one of the comic duo Dave and Phil. He first appears alongside Dave, where they both enter as retards. During the series, Dave may sometimes give Phil racist remarks, which at first he never really noticed the, until Episode Nine where Phil called Dave a racist. In almost every plan Dave and Phil has had in the past to get out of situations, Phil is usually the one to ruin it, except one time where he saved himself and Dave from two raptors. Phil has an obsession over Gnomes, and he just loves how silly they can be. Relationships *Dave - Dave is Phil's so-called best friend and has been with Phil since day one. Accidentally, they have had intercorse.... twice! But only when they had got drunk, and usually it is Phil who is to blame. *Mom - Phil sometimes mentions his Mom. Once in Episode 3 where he was about to write to her, and in A Steamy Romance Novel where he tells Dave she is an Alien Unpaid Farmer from Mexico living in the Arathi Highlands... and then she's from Outland, but she's a meteor. Idiot Remarks Episode One *Had sex with Dave *Got drunk and slaughtered kittens Episode Two *Chased after a Gnome for his pants, but soon gave up, leaving Dave to fend for himself Episode Three *Called Dave pretty *Played a game of I Spy and where Phil always lost and chose simple but stupid I Spy items *Used Mouthwash which attrated Murlocs *Peed in his pants Episode Four *Had 300 gold in his pants *Could speak Draconic and tells Dave he learnt it from his Grandfather who is a dragon Episode Five *Phil VS Cupcake - Noticed cupcakes on the other side of the tramline but smacked into a tram *Tells Dave he can't pee in the daylight *Has his Soul taken by a Gnome *Ends the episode the Looney Tunes way Episode Six *Sings the Mission: Impossible theme *Carries a Gun bigger than himself *Purpously grabs a Lazer he thought were shiny *The Flying Trout Tribution - Uses a fish as a weapon Episode Seven *Calls a machine to learn how to fly a jet *Acts just like the Real Phil *Phil's username is PhilIsAwesome and password is ILoveCupcakes1 (This is not real) Episode Eight *Chases after a squirrel *Creates a lame insult *Makes funny noises with his mouth *Refers the group of squirrels as a Squirrel Party Episode Nine *Refers the group of squirrels as Little Raptors *Gets drunk and has sex with Dave again Category:Fan movies